You're Beautiful
by Choka
Summary: Tony était agent du NCIS depuis peu. Il pouvait enfin se permettre d'espérer, après tout ces fiascos. En la voyant. OS Tiva.


_**Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une songfic... Tiva. C'est étonnant, hein. **_

_**Cet OS il est pour toi, MarieCeline, luttons contre la MTAREV ! Un peu de Tiva guimauve ne fais jamais de mal, noon ? Oui, parce que je vous préviens, c'est guimauve à souhait. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop x)**_

_**Hum, considérons qu'il y a un très léger spoiler sur la saison 8, si vous n'avez pas vu Baltimore, le 8x22. Mais c'est rien du tout hein. **_

_**NCIS n'est pas à moi, c'est dommage, je changerais bien la tournure des évènements. Mais je suis sure que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et You're Beautiful de James Blunt, et ben elle est pas à moi non plus la chanson, vous y auriez pensé ?**_

_**D'accord, j'arrête mon humour pourri du matin (quoi que même le soir j'ai un humour pourri) et je vous dirai juste, enjoy ! :D**_

Anthony DiNozzo était agent du NCIS depuis peu. La vie semblait lui sourire, et, depuis quelques temps, tout allait bien. Tout allait mieux. Il ne pensait plus à Dany, à qui il aurait voulu ne pas faire autant confiance, il ne pensait plus à Wendy, avec qui il avait tout foutu en l'air.  
>Sa ferrari étant au garage, l'italien avait pris le métro. Cela pouvait paraitre stupide, mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas monté dans une rame.<br>Aujourd'hui, ils avaient conclus une enquête. Il pouvait enfin souffler. Quelque chose de difficile, un meurtre d'enfant. Il voulait passer à autre chose et oublier tout ça.  
>Tony enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton play de son baladeur. Les premiers accords d'une guitare lui parvinrent, et il se détendit, dodelinant la tête au rythme de la chanson.<p>

_My life is brilliant._

_( Ma vie est éclatante. )  
>My love is pure.<em>

_( Mon amour est pur. )  
>I saw an angel,<em>

_( J'ai vu un ange, )  
>Of that I'm sure.<em>

_( De ça j'en suis sûr. )  
>She smiled at me on the subway.<em>

_( Elle m'a sourit dans le métro. )  
>She was with another man.<em>

_( Elle était avec un autre homme. )  
>But I won't lose no sleep on that,<em>

_( Mais je ne perdrai pas le sommeil pour ça, )  
>'Cause I've got a plan.<br>( Parce que j'ai un plan. )_

Il n'était pas à plaindre. Il avait un travail qui lui plaisait, des amis, pas mal d'argent. Une vie que beaucoup enviait. Mais il n'avait plus Wendy. Celle qu'il avait aimé. Ils auraient du se marier, avoir des enfants, fonder une famille. Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit stupide, encore une fois. Qu'il dérape. Qu'elle le lâche, à peine fiancés.

Il était nostalgique, mais tout ça c'était fini. Il devait aller de l'avant. Le NCIS. Washington. Une nouvelle vie.

Alors qu'il se tournait d'un quart de tour pour mieux voir le plan de métro, il la vit. Une jeune femme, 23 ans peut-être, pas très grande, un léger sourire aux lèvre. Mystérieuse. Envoutante.  
>Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle sourit plus franchement. Elle semblait amusée, peut-être charmée. Il l'espérait.<br>Tony sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de s'apercevoir qu'un homme au visage dur était près d'elle. Trop près d'elle. Beaucoup trop.  
>Mais un DiNozzo ne se laisserait pas abattre. <p>

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,_

_( Tu es magnifique, tu es magnifique, )  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>

_( Tu es magnifique, c'est la vérité. )  
>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>

_( J'ai vu ton visage dans un lieu rempli de monde, )  
>And I don't know what to do,<em>

_( Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, )  
>'Cause I'll never be with you.<br>( Parce que je ne serai jamais avec toi. )_

L'agent continua de l'observer à la dérobée. Elle était belle. Magnifique. Indescriptible. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en boucles rebelles sur ses épaules, lui conférant un petit coté sauvage. Ses traits étaient fins, sa peau légèrement cuivrée. Il l'entendit rire, puis parler à l'homme à coté d'elle avec un petit accent qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.  
>Elle se retourna vers lui. Ses lèvres affichaient un petit sourire, une sorte de moue provocatrice. Il fondait. Il sentait bien qu'elle aimait jouer avec lui, voir ses réactions. Mais il ne pouvait pas y résister.<p>

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune femme. Ce n'était même pas son type de fille. Elle n'avait même rien à voir avec Wendy. Un peu son parfait opposé. C'était peut-être pour lui une façon d'oublier. Il ne savait plus.

Mais il préférait ne pas se berner d'illusions. Il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre eux. Il ne la reverrait surement jamais. Il ne savait même pas son prénom, et pourtant il était tout simplement hypnotisé.

_Yes, she caught my eye,_

_( Ouais, elle a attiré mon regard, )  
>As we walked on by.<em>

_( Alors que nous marchions l'un près de l'autre. )  
>She could see from my face that I was,<em>

_( Elle pouvait voir à mon visage que j'étais, )  
>Flaying high,<br>( Complètement défoncé, )  
>And I don't think that I'll see her again,<em>

_( Et je ne pense pas que je la reverrai, )  
>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<br>( Mais nous avons partagé un instant qui perdura jusqu'à la fin. )_

Tony la fixa. Longuement. Elle avait des yeux si noirs comme l'ébène, si profonds. Son regard était énigmatique, comme si elle le regardait tout en observant le monde entier en même temps. Elle était sur ses gardes. Une petite étincelle brillait en elle, une soif de vengeance, de justice peut-être. Mais il se rendait bien compte que tout ce qu'il voyait en elle n'était qu'une façade. En la sondant plus profondément, on pouvais se rendre compte des horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. Ces horreurs, il les connaissait. Ou du moins, il les devinait.

Un homme le bouscula, coupant court à ses pensées. Il était ailleurs. Complètement dans un autre monde. Il était avec cette fille, même pour quelques secondes. Déconnecté.  
>C'était un de ces moments précieux ou l'on échappait au temps pour connaitre un instant de bonheur. <p>

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,_

_( Tu es magnifique, tu es magnifique, )  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>

_( Tu es magnifique, c'est la vérité. )  
>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>

_( J'ai vu ton visage dans un lieu rempli de monde, )  
>And I don't know what to do,<em>

_( Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, )  
>'Cause I'll never be with you.<br>( Parce que je ne serai jamais avec toi. )_  
><em>You're beautiful, You're beautiful,<br>( Tu es magnifique, tu es magnifique, )_

_You're beautiful, it's true._  
><em>(<em> _Tu es magnifique, c'est la vérité. )_

Plus belle qu'un ange, plus belle que n'importe quelle star, n'importe quelle mannequin. Elle avait un sourire et un regard à faire tomber n'importe qui. Belle, sans l'être trop. Naturelle. Aucun maquillage, aucun artifice. Et pourtant il aimait ça. Son parfum enivrant lui chatouilla les narines. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Un tout petit peu. Juste la frôler, l'effleurer.  
>Tony se frappa mentalement l'arrière de la tête, comme son nouveau patron avait l'habitude de lui faire subir à peu près 5 fois par jour. Il était en train de craquer pour une fille qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Mais c'était peut-être une façon de ressaisir, après Wendy. L'espoir.<p>

Lentement, il se rapprocha. Un pas, puis deux. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrirait et il verrait partir l'inconnue. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, leurs main se frôlèrent. Elle se tourna vers lui. Surprise.

Son compagnon regardait ailleurs, l'air maussade. Elle murmura alors, tout bas, pour lui et seulement lui.

**- Ziva.**

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_( Il devait y avoir un ange avec le sourire aux lèvres, )  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<em>

_( Quand elle a eu l'idée que je devrais être avec toi. )  
>But it's time to face the truth,<em>

_( Mais il est temps de voir la vérité en face, )  
>I will never be with you.<em>

_( Je ne serai jamais avec toi. )_

Ziva. Elle portait ce nom à merveille. C'était sure, elle n'était pas américaine. Israélienne, peut-être ? Il adorait son accent. Ils se sourirent.

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent. C'était son arrêt. Il descendit, comme dans un autre monde. Heureux et malheureux à la fois. Et dire qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Si belle. La fatalité. Le destin. C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça. La vie n'était pas rose, il le savait. Elle était même souvent nuageuse. 

Presque 4 ans avaient passés. Il n'y avait plus pensé. Ce n'était qu'une fille un peu trop belle, après tout. La vie continuait. Il aurait peut-être dû oser aller plus loin, lui donner son numéro, faire quelque chose. Mais c'était comme ça. On agissait. Pour le meilleur, pour le pire. Il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour.

C'était vraiment malsain de sourire juste après la mort d'un collègue.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était là, devant lui. Les miracles existaient peut-être.

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Une review ?**_


End file.
